forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neverwinter Tales 2
| edition1 = First | released1 = September 2011 | binding1 = Paperback | pages1 = 25 | isbn10-1 = | isbn13-1 = | cite1 = | edition2 = Hardcover Collection | binding2 = Hardcover | released2 = March 2012 | pages2 = 136 | isbn10-2 = 1613771568 | isbn13-2 = 978-1613771563 | cite2 = | edition3 = Paperback Collection | binding3 = Paperback | released3 = May 2013 | pages3 = 136 | isbn10-3 = 1613776357 | isbn13-3 = 978-1613776353 | cite2 = | series = Neverwinter Tales | preceded_by = Neverwinter Tales #1 | followed_by = Neverwinter Tales #3 | source = }} The Legend of Drizzt: Neverwinter Tales #2 is the second issue in a collection of five comic issues centering on Thibbledorf Pwent, Drizzt Do'Urden, and Dahlia Sin'felle during the events of the Neverwinter Saga. The story was written by R.A. Salvatore and his son Geno Salvatore. The majority of the art and colors were done by Agustin Padilla and Leonard O'Grady, but Tim Seeley and Gonzalo Flores also contributed to special covers. }} Synopsis Drizzt and Dahlia ride back on Andahar the unicorn from the scene of the goblin's murder, arguing all the while about whether vampires or battleragers killed the goblins. They arrive in Neverwinter. They find the sergeant but Drizzt refuses payment, since they were not the ones to slay the goblins. Meanwhile, Dahlia obtains a magical wand that is supposed to point the way to any undead in the area. In the dark of Neverwinter Wood, Pwent spies a camp of humans. A ghostly voice in his head (Dor'crae) encourages him to drink from the humans, but he refuses. Instead, he finds an owlbear and attempts to sate his thirst on that beast, despite its inability to satiate him. In the morning, Drizzt and Dahilia ride out on Andahar again with the undead-seeking wand in hand. It leads them to the corpse of the owlbear. They continue to argue over whether their foe is a vampire or battlerager. They eventually find themselves in the middle of the forest with the wand pointing upwards. Thinking it broken, they head back to Neverwinter. At night, a the ghostly spirit of Dor'crae speaks to the camp of humans that Pwent saw the previous night. They are angry because they expected to be turned into vampires the night before. Dor'crae explains that Pwent is not yet ready. He orders them to set up camp by the river instead. Dor'crae then returns to Pwent to find the dwarf allowing his hand to be burned by the sunlight in order to remind himself of who he is. Index ;Characters: :;Main characters: :Dahlia Sin'felle • Drizzt Do'Urden • Thibbledorf Pwent :;Supporting characters: :Andahar • Dor'crae • Guenhwyvar • Valindra Shadowmantle :Athrogate • Beealtimatuche • Bruenor Battlehammer ;Locations: :;Settlements: Neverwinter :;Geography: Crags • Neverwinter Wood :;Ruins: Gauntlgrym :Mithral Hall ;Creatures: :astral panther • deer • drow • dwarf • elf • ghost • goblin • human • lich • owlbear • pit fiend • tiefling • unicorn • vampire ;Organizations: :Ashmadai • Gutbuster Brigade ;Artifacts: :Icingdeath • Kozah's Needle • Twinkle Gallery File:Neverwinter Tales Issue 2 cover B.jpg|Issue #2 Cover B File:Neverwinter Tales Issue 2 cover variant.jpg|Issue #2 Cover Variant Appendix References Category:Comics Category:Neverwinter Tales Comics Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Published in 2011 Category:Published in 2012 Category:Published in 2013